¿Naturales?
by Nonahere
Summary: Todos en el instituto hablaban de ella a sus espaldas, claro, a ella no le importaba, dejaba de lado los chismes, pero estando ahi la persona indicada, ella quizo aclarar los rumores de una vez por todas. ShikaTema, One-Shot


Bien! Saludos a todos y todas, hace mucho que no publico, ni actualizo, pero ahora que he tenido tiempo me he puesto y esto ha salido, aunque no es actualización de otras historias, pues una nueva historia no va mal, pero es solo un one-shot que originalmente era un drable, pero creció un poquito.

Como siempre es un Shikatema, que va dedicado a Ero-sensei que acaba de cumplir 17 añitos, chica espero que te guste, sabes que te quiero muchooooo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos en la academia sabían quien era Temari, y ella estaba perfectamente consiente de que todos la conocían tan solo al poner un pie en el pasillo, todos se giraban a verla, a admirarla, en especial la los varones, claro, como no llamar la atención sien1do tan hermosa, tan ruda, tan sobresaliente.

Era casi perfecta, única…

Todos en la academia hablaban de ella, la mayoría de las mujeres escupían comentarios negativos y pocas eran las que lo decían de frente, igual, a ella no le importaba escucharlo, "que si se acostaba con los profesores", "que si tomaba drogas", "que si había hecho videos pornográficos", el más reciente y el que más le causo gracia, "que sus pechos eran _operados_".

Daba igual, ella sabía que a pesar de tener unos pechos bastante grandes y atractivos para los hombres, estos eran completamente _naturales_.

Como siempre, en cuanto entro a la cafetería varias miradas se posaron en ella, camino hacia la mesa donde estaban Ino y algunas compañeras que aunque eran un grado menor que ella se acoplaban bastante bien, se sentó de un lado y dio un trago a la lata de refresco que traía en manos, mientras robaba unos nachos empapados de queso a Tenten, al momento que entraba en la discusión del día "como odiamos la clase de matemáticas"

Mientras transcurría la hora del almuerzo Temari siguió en la conversación, dos chicas se sentaron al otro extremo de la mesa y Temari pudo escuchar perfectamente de lo que hablaban.

-es una completa pena, ¿verdad Sayumi?, digo, en estos tiempos, todo es tan falso-la que hablaba era una morena.

-pues la verdad es que si Oyuki- respondió la otra chica, una castaña- que lastima, además, si a eso le sumas que tu "papi" te page las operaciones- ambas estaban perfectamente consientes de que la rubia las escuchaba, era la idea, provocarla, una pelea más y Temari seria expulsada, era lo que ellas querían.

Temari sabía que hablaban de ella, las demás chicas también se dieron cuenta pero simplemente lo ignoraron, solo querían provocar a Temari y ella no se dejaría, la conversación siguió.

-ah, ya bueno, es que siendo una buena para nada, no queda mas que pedir dinero a papi- las dos chicas rieron, para ese entonces varios chicos que estaban ahí escuchaban atentos la conversación esperando quizá alguna pelea.

-¿ah, y cuando papi no te da dinero?, no queda otra que acostarse con los profes verdad, pero bueno, lástima que haya personas con tan poco autoestima que tengan que ponerse pechos falsos….que se le va a hacer….-

-pues nada-siguió la otra- hay gente muy estúpida, que encima, se creen muy guapas, ¡cuando no lo son!- ambas chicas rieron.

-es que tenemos que comprender, tanto silicón se les va al cerebro- y terminaron riendo estruendosamente llamando la atención de muchos.

Temari escuchaba atenta aunque igual los comentarios no le importaban en lo absoluto, pero, aprovechando que cierta persona entraba por la puerta del comedor, decidió cerrar la boca de aquellas tontas de una vez por todas, sonrió maliciosa a sus amigas al momento que se puso en pie.

Muchos la observaron, en especial las dos chicas que estaban hablando de ella, la morena, que fue quien empezó con los comentarios no dudo en ponerse de pie al ver a la rubia tan cercas.

-hey…así que eres tú quien dice que mis pechos son operados- comenzó la rubia, la morena no hizo más que reír.

-yo solo digo lo que es verdad-la reto.

-claro….tu pequeño cerebro no procesa las cosas bien, también tanto maquillaje hace daño, pero bueno, era de esperarse- respondió Temari sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-te demostrare algo….¡oye, Shikamaru!-

La mayoría de los que prestaban atención, que eran bastantes volvieron la vista hacia el moreno que acababa de llegar a la cafetería en compañía de los hermanos de la rubia, quienes al instante rieron, Temari hizo una seña y el camino hacia ella, acercándose a las chicas de aquella mesa sin saber muy bien de que estaban hablando, pero, por la expresión de autosuficiencia de la rubia, sabia que no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa Temari?- respondió el moreno, aparentando tranquilidad, cuando realmente su respiración se aceleraba, Temari vio como las mejillas de la morena se sonrojaban, sonrió, Shikamaru era la persona indicada.

-a ti te gustan los experimentos ¿no?- el asintió- muy bien, uno de los pasos del método científico es la comprobación, entonces, comprobemos algo-ella lo encaro, quedando ambos frente a frente.

Antes de que el Nara pudiera preguntar algo mas la rubia lo tomo de ambas manos y el sonrojo fue instantáneo, pero, su sonrojo aumento al ver como ella hacía que el colocara sus manos en los voluptuosos pechos de la rubia.

El cerebro de Shikamaru apenas pudo procesarlo, estaba tocando los pechos de Temari la chica más guapa del instituto, quien encima le ofrecía una vista maravillosa de su escote debido a que usaba los primeros botones de la blusa escolar abiertos.

Frente al asombro de todos, ella sonrió al momento de mirar como Oyuki enrojecía de la rabia y celos, la cafetería completa estaba en silencio.

-¿y bien?, ¿son naturales?-pregunto Temari, esperando una confirmación.

El no respondió, quiso quitar sus manos pero la rubia no lo dejo, al contrario, movió las manos del moreno un poco haciendo notar los suaves pero firmes que sus pechos eran, el pudo sentir perfectamente el calor de la rubia, ante el asombro de todos y de la morena, Temari rio.

-creo que con su expresión basta, ¿ves Oyuki? los míos son naturales- dicho esto la rubia soltó la manos del moreno que las retiro inmediatamente dejándolas tras su espalda como un niño chiquito, ella sonrió ante la actitud y camino por un lado, le dio un beso al moreno aun en shock rozando su lengua con los labios de él, y después tras la mirada atónica de unos y la cara de diversión de otros la rubia salió directo a su siguiente clase, "matemáticas".

La sonrisa no se le borro, si bien, la idea era hacer enojar a la morena, ya que sabia perfectamente que a ella le gustaba Shikamaru, no había estado mal provocar al chaval, estaba segura de que el no dormiría bien esa noche, sus manos estarían muy ocupadas y su mente recrearía mil y un veces la escena de la cafetería.

-bien….quizá yo tampoco duerma mucho Shikamaru….-

En la cafetería poco a poco las cosas regresaban a la normalidad, aunque algunos aun reían por la acción de la rubia, su pobre presa trataba de no pensar en esa suavidad y calidez, o en las miradas asesinas de los hermanos de la rubia.

En el fondo de la cafetería, Anko reía estrepitosamente, por algo Temari era su alumna favorita, kakashi la miraba serio, era bastante obvio que los pechos de la rubia eran naturales era obvio que no había necesidad de tal espectáculo, mientras Asuma se reía de su pobre y confuso alumno, Kurenai le daba un codazo en las costillas.

Shikamaru emprendió su camino hacia el aula de español, su siguiente clase, de inmediato sus amigos le alcanzaron y se dirigieron juntos hacia el aula, fue el pervertido de Naruto quien pregunto después de asegurarse que los hermanos de la rubia no estuvieran cercas.

-¿y son naturales?-

-si…..- fue lo único que pudo responder, aun sonrojado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿y bien?, espero que les haya gustado, siempre me ha encantado la idea de un Shikamaru inocente y una Temari un tanto atrevida y pervertida, espero que les haya sacado más de una sonrisa.

Saludoooos!

_Nonahere_


End file.
